metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanza
The Commonwealth of the Stations of the Ring Line, or the Hanseatic League (more commonly known as Hansa, Hanza, or Hanse) is a trading alliance comprising several stations, making up a large area of the metro. Overview Upon formation and acquiring a decent foothold in the metro, Hansa quickly developed to be the economic powerhouse of the metro, a hyper-capitalist utopia for the rich. It is one of the few places in the metro where public transportation, running water and large-scale electric lighting are widespread. They usually make "partnerships" with the stations outside of the Ring, causing them to become resource stations dependent on Hansa, like the Arbat Confederation and Belorusskaya Trade Outpost. Although not dependent on Hansa for resources, both the Reich and the Red Line maintain trade relationships. Hansa along with Polis appear to be the most democratic faction within the metro. Many citizens from the Reich and Red Line have noted as wanting to move to Hansa or Polis. However both the Red Line and Nazis have a no tolerance policy for refugees, with many refugees ending up being killed by the two groups. Those lucky enough to end up at a Hansa station are often turned away because Hansa is very wary of outsiders. Hansa is well-militarized to protect its wealth; all its stations are heavily guarded, it boasts motor transportation and flamethrowers, and its militia is outfitted with high-end military grade weapons. They are also portayed as being incredibly strict when it comes to entering and leaving stations, with non-Hansa personnel requiring passports or other forms of identification as well as having their weapons confiscated from them until they leave the station. The station has also managed to salvage an incredible amount of pre-war technology, including plastic quarantine sheeting, metal detectors, working computers, medical scanning equipment and biohazard gear. History The Commonwealth of the Stations of the Ring Line emerged shortly after central control was disbanded. Crossing all other lines, these stations were vital points of trade routes. They quickly became the place for all traders, becoming incredibly rich in a short amount of time. Soon they understood that their wealth would become the envy of others, and took the only possible decision: they formed the Commonwealth. Its official name is rarely used, though, because people were quick to title them "Hansa" - after the Hanseatic League (Hansa), an alliance of trading cities in the Middle Ages. At first, Hansa included only a part of the Ring Line stations, the unification was not momental. The so-called "Northern Arc" included at first stations from Kievskaya to Prospekt Mira, the other fraction consisted of Kurskaya, Taganskaya and Oktyabrskaya. Later Paveletskaya and Dobryninskaya joined the Hansa, and the "Southern Arc" emerged. But the key obstacle to joining this ring of power was in the Sokolnicheskaya Line (renamed Red Line). This led to one of the major conflicts in the Metro, the war between Hansa and the Red Line. After this war, with a mutually-beneficial agreement signed by Red Line and Hansa, resulting in the aquisition of the Lenin Library station by the Arbat Confederation, and the aquisition of the Ploschad Revolutsii (Revolution Square) station by the Red Line. However, Hansa benefitted the most as this meant Hansa occupied every station on the Ring Line, allowing Hansa traders to quickly navigate the Metro, as well as forcing outside traders to pay for passage. Despite their unequal exchange, the Red Line was happy with their deal as it gave them easy access to Red Square and the monuments of old Russia, something the Communist Red Line revered greatly. Hansa forgot its old conflict, seeing a worthy trade partner in the Red Line. Ideology Hansa, just like the many factions of the metro, have their own Ideology. They are referenced after the United States during the 1900's- 1960's era. A Society where regulations on the Free market are little to none, and everybody has a right to make it for themselves. While this can be looked upon with pleasure, it also gives off a every man for themselves vibe, something the Red Line is fearful of. Controlled Stations of Note Hanseatic stations are noted as being more free and less militant than others, however it does have many problems. Every one of its stations are on some front considering they surround every major faction, leading to dangerous problems. As for territory, Every station on the Ring Line belongs to Hansa, however the noted ones are: *Kievskaya (in part - the other two sections are under the Arbat Confederation) *Prospekt Mira *Oktyabrskaya (in part - the other section is independantly run) In the Games Metro 2033 In Metro 2033, Hansa is mentioned very early in the game by Bourbon and other characters but Hansa itself is rarely encountered. The first time Artyom encounters Hansa, is in the level Bridge when an armored rail car is in the other platform looking for bandits. While the men manning the rail car are Hansa soldiers, they aren't actually seen, just the car. Hansa is finally given a full presence in the level Market. In Market Station, Hansa's militia is seen guarding the markets and various travelers visiting. They have little to no interaction, but do give remarks to Artyom and have some dialogue with other NPC's. This is the last time Hansa is seen in Metro 2033. After leaving the Market, Artyom does not enter any other Hansa-controlled station. Metro Last Light Hansa carries a similar presence in Metro: Last Light, remaining a passive force. Hansa is one of the three powers vying for D6, though opting to do less-so in a militaristic manner, but a more diplomatic one, threatening economic sanctions on the Rangers. Because of this, the Rangers do not perceive Hansa as a hostile force or a direct enemy. On the contrary, in the level Quarantine, Rangers and Hansa police work together to contain the infection at Oktyabraskaya and takes in the refugees from the station. Quarantine, along with a small presence at the Polis Peace Conference during Polis, are the only time Hansa is encountered in Last Light. In the Faction Pack DLC mission, Kshatriya, the Ranger Trainee originally came from a Hansa station, but as a stalker, he may be posted anywhere. Trivia * "Hansa" is a term that often refers to the Hanseatic League, which was an alliance of various German trading cities and merchant guilds that lasted from the 13th to 17th centuries. * The word itself is an old German term meaning simply 'group' or 'company'. It is used in the commercial context to this day in the name of the biggest German airlines Lufthansa (lit. 'air company'). * In Metro: Last Light, Anna refers to the Hansa as Koltsavaya, which is the name of the ring line in real life. However, when she says this, they (Artyom and her) are going to part of the Ring Line, and it's unknown why she doesn't just refer to it as Hansa or the Ring Line. Most likley the term Koltsavaya is still a somewhat popularly used term to describe the Ring Line and Hansa itself. * Hansa is the only faction not to have its flag appear in game. * From early screenshots, it appeared that Hansa soldiers were going to have their insignias and faction name in yellow on their uniforms, but they are absent in the final game. * Hansa is potrayed very much like the United States during its isolationist policy before and during the first years of the Second World War. ** Hansa tries to maintain neutral relationships with the other factions. ** They refuse to take any military action without provocation, even when D6 is discovered, Hansa is the only major faction that never participates in the war for the control of D6. ** They prefer to use economic sanctions and trade to help or harm other factions. * Hansa during the Hansa - Red Line War could also be a reference to Poland during the Polish-Soviet War from 1919-1920. This conflict saw Poland gain minor territorial changes in Ukraine, similar to how Hansa gained small stations after its conflict with the Red Line. Gallery HanzaStraitUp.jpg|Hanza HanzaFullAug.jpg|A Hanza Station 000MarketMandS.jpg|A Hanza trolley car as seen in Metro 2033 MLL Hansa Guard 3.jpg|A Hanza Soldier MLL Hansa Guards 2.jpg|Hanza Soldiers at a checkpoint MLL Hansa Guards.jpg|Ditto Hansa president.jpg MLL Khan Quarentine.jpg|More Hanza Troops Metro Last Light Concept Art VT 14-680x906.jpg|A Hanza Scout Metro Last Light Concept Art VT 13-680x906.jpg|A Hanza Trooper Metro Last Light Concept Art VT 12-680x906.jpg|A Hanza Sniper Metro Last Light Concept Art VT 11-680x906.jpg|A Hanza Heavy Trooper 00010a.jpg|Pre-Release Hanza soldier 00009a.jpg|Ditto 00004a.jpg|Hanza Soldier (Left) and Officer (Right) MetroLL 2013-08-12 03-14-55-40.jpg|Hanza Soldier|link=http://metrovideogame.wikia.com/wiki/Hanza Category:Locations Category:Factions Category:Hanza